


The Hunter and Vampire

by Stormfrost



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfrost/pseuds/Stormfrost
Summary: Rick is a senior in high school who is very uncertain about his future. Lori is determined that she and Rick are the perfect couple. What better way to prove it to all their friends then at the Halloween Party dressed as her favorite couple Edward and Bella from Twilight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little late for Halloween, but I got the inspiration for it from two conversations. The first from my wonderful peeps at RICKYLWRITER'S GROUP, and the second from a conversation I kinda over heard while standing in the grocery line about the ridiculousness of Twilight. So if you are a huge fan of that movie, I apologize now!  
> Sorry no smut, Lots of cussing and hopefully you find it funny! 
> 
> Completely unbeta'd so all mistakes on me.
> 
> Plus I don't own of the characters, even though I really want to!

Rick was tired of trying to be perfect. He went to school got good grades, was the star pitcher of the high school baseball team, had the most popular girl as his girlfriend, and tons of friends. Yep he had it all. His parents even promised him a new car for his graduation gift this year. So why did he feel so utterly lost?

Sitting in the cafeteria, Rick was aggravated, barely listening as his friends teased each other over the costumes they were going to be sporting at Maggie’s Halloween party tonight. Man he didn’t even want to go, but Lori would kill him if he wimped out now. They were going as Bella and Edward from that movie, Twilight. Rick hated that movie. Who ever heard of glittering vampires? Rick inwardly bemoaned his fate. Lori was wearing some old relatives’ wedding gown, and somehow, she had gotten Rick to agree to wear his cousin’s tuxedo, which she swore was a close match to the one Edward wore in the movie. Rick had taken her word for it since he had fallen asleep within five minutes of the movie starting and waking up toward the end. Lori had been pissed, but as far as Rick was concerned that was the best part of the movie. Not to mention, Rick never could figure out why the two protagonists were fighting over the skinny big-eyed Bella in the first place. He personally though Edward and Jacob just should have dumped her… and ran off together.

_Where the hell had that last thought come from?_

_“Hey man, you still with us?”_ Shane whispered with evident concern. Shane wasn’t sure what was going on with Rick these last few months. He just didn’t seem like himself. He still hung out with everyone but he was a shadow of himself. Like he was just going through the motions waiting for something to happen, but Shane had no idea what that was, he wasn’t even sure Rick knew.

Startled sapphire blue eyes snapped back into focus as Rick’s settled on the warm sable eyes of his childhood friend, instantly recognizing the worry he had seen quite often in the last few months. Rick didn’t want to cause his friend any more anxiety. Shane had been looking forward to this party for a long time. He promised despite the stupid costumes, and Lori’s inane chattering they would have the time of their lives. Rick doubted that was going to happen but he would put on a happy façade to make Shane and the others happy.

_“Yeah I’m all good, just thinking about having to wear a monkey suit, and being uncomfortable in that get up. My cousin wants it back in one piece so I gotta be careful and not mess it up.”_ Rick sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, an evident tell of his actual distress level.

_“Well I know for a fact Maggie is pissed that you guys are wearing those costumes.”_ Glen leaned over snagging a fry from Shane’s lunch tray.

_“Man get your own fries, dammit.”_ Shane groused snatching his tray closer like a junkyard dog with his favorite bone. Rick just chuckled; Glen had been swiping food off of Shane’s tray since they started high school.

_“Anyway why is Maggie pissed, I thought you guys were going as a zombie couple?”_

_“Oh we are, but ya know how Maggie is. The costumes were supposed to be scary. I don’t think Bella and Edward were what Maggie had in mind when Lori told her you guys were going as a vampire couple.”_ Glen finished with air quotes. _“I mean you and Michonne are going as mummies and I think Sasha and Rosita are going as witches. They even got Tara and Beth dressing up as witches as well, gonna be a coven.”_

_“Yeah I heard that too, even roped Andrea in being their head mistress or head witch, or whatever ya call the leader of a coven.”_ Shane muttered dipping his head low. Shane and Andrea were at the moment on non-speaking terms, as Shane had asked Michonne out when Andrea and Michonne were taking a break. That had lasted for about a week, but in-between that time, Michonne had agreed to go with Shane after losing a bet that Shane couldn’t score higher than a seventy on their last calculus exam. Shane had scored a seventy-one.

Michonne and Andrea had both hounded Shane relentlessly about that score saying he cheated. But Rick knew Shane had actually studied as he spent every single night before the exam at Rick’s house crying and moaning how they were going to get the upper hand on him and begging Rick to help him study. God, what a shitty week for both of them that had turned into. Rick loved Shane like a brother and he didn’t consider him dumb, but academics were not Shane’s strong suit, like sports. So getting him to actually study was torture. Rick would rather have been “walker bait” like on his favorite TV show, but somehow they were able to get enough information to stick in his head for him to pass the test with the required score. Shane would probably have let Michoone off the hook with the bet and just asked for beer in return, but Andrea had been furious that he would even think she would go, and Michonne didn’t like Andrea telling her what to do, so the date stood. Although now Michonne and Andrea were back together and Michonne not wanting Andrea to be piqued, allowed her to pick their costumes. Andrea picked mummies so she wouldn’t have to look at Shane’s face and the bandages would effectively keep his vocabulary limited to monosyllables, as she didn’t want his lips anywhere near her, Cocoa Puff.

_“Man this is going to be a long party.”_ Rick sighed, slumping further down in his seat.

_“Oh I forgot to tell you what Daryl and Carol are going as.”_ Glen visibly brightened trying to lift the melancholy air that was hovering over the little group. _“They are going as lil red and the big bad wolf.”_

_“Well I don’t see how that is scary,”_ Shane piped in, _“I mean ok Dixon can definitely do scary just being him, but red riding hood? What’s so scary about that?’_

_“Well Carol is going to be bloody and disgusting like the wolf ate her, instead of ya know like how the story goes.”_ Glen shrugged as he slyly managed to snag the last three fries off of Shane’s tray stuffing them in his mouth as he bolted out of his seat tearing rubber towards the cafeteria exit.

_“What the hell, how does he keep getting me?’_ Shane looked down at his now empty tray in a state of disbelief with his mouth hanging open. Laughing at his friends’ antics, Rick felt himself relaxing, just enjoying the moment. Maybe the party wouldn’t be so bad after all.

*****

_“Are you kidding me Dixon, where is the rest of your costume?”_ Carol was completely floored by what Daryl had on, or better yet what he didn’t have on, namely one damn wolf suit they rented at the costume shop.

It took her two weeks, count them two full weeks to get Daryl to go with her to the store, and then him vetoing every costume in the store, before finally settling on the wolf costume, and he only choose that one because he would be completely covered and it came with a big wolf’s head mask. Plus _she_ , had paid fifty dollars to rent that damn thing, and now here Daryl stood on her porch sans costume.

Smirking at her pissed off attitude, Daryl nonchalantly brushed past her into the house. _“I ain’t wearing it.”_

_“Well no shit Sherlock I can see that, where is it?”_

_“Don’t get your knickers twisted. It’s at the store and here’s your money back.”_

Carol just stood there dumbfounded looking at the money in Daryl’s outstretched hand, _“What happened? Did you change your mind? Damn it Daryl you better not have changed your mind. You know Tyresse is going to be there, and him and Karen broke up, and I’ve liked him for a long time, and this is my chance to get him to notice me, and you promised you would be my date. So if this is your way of trying to weasel out of it. I will tie you to a tree in the woods and leave you as walker chow!”_

Daryl was impressed, he didn’t think she would have the lung capacity to get all that out in one breathe. He loved getting Carol riled up, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew a pissed off Carol would be seeking vengence. Carol angry was truly terrifying to behold. Daryl remembered when they were freshmen and a red headed pushy bitch named Paula used to tease Carol because of her short hair, saying she had to be a lesbian because of it. Well after swim practice one day Paula went to shower, and someone had switched her shampoo out with Nair hair removal. Paula’s hair never grew out to its original length. On the plus side, she might have had a point, since she started dating Martha right after. They both moved away after gradation and Daryl was pretty sure he heard they had gotten married. Daryl never questioned Carol about her possible role in Paula’s hair loss. Hell he liked his hair just the way it was.

_“Soo are you going to grace me with a response Daryl?"_  Yep she was fired up alright. _“Look I’m here aren’t I, so that means I’m taking ya. I’m jus not wearing that particular costume. I’m wearing this instead.”_ As Daryl gestured to what he had on.

Carol scrutinized Daryl’s supposed costume trying to see the difference in what he was currently wearing and what he normally wore. Faded tight blue jeans worn at the knees, dark muddied work boots, and his sleeveless black angel wing vest. Ok so what was different? Well he didn’t have on a shirt underneath the vest, now that was definitely different. Carol was at least appreciative of that fact, since it allowed her see how well defined Daryl’s chest and abs were. Dang that boy had certainly been working out! It appeared his part time job working at the Green’s family farm was doing more than putting some money in his pocket. Carol had to grudgingly admit he did look hot, with his long brown bangs hanging just below his piercing blue eyes and the scruff of a goatee he had recently started sporting. Daryl looked down right predatory, but not a wolf, and he was supposed to be a wolf!

_“Soo you look hot but you are not dressed as a wolf.”_ Carol stubbornly maintained.

_“Nope I’m the hunter who gutted the wolf.”_

Carol was baffled, the whatcha?

Taking full advantage of Carol’s stunned confusion, Daryl nervously licked his lips he knew he had to sell this or his ass was screwed. _“See I thought you got mangled by the wolf and like as the hunter I saved you. I even got Merle’s bowie hunting knife and thigh holster, to complete the ensemble. What do ya think?”_ Daryl was really hoping she bought this last minute concoction he had whipped up at home. He really did plan on wearing the stupid wolf costume but when he went to pick it up he stupidly asked when was the last time it was cleaned and the sales clerk had just kinda stuttered maybe last year!?! Hell no he wasn’t putting that shit on, Daryl had given the sales clerk the Dixon Stink Eye, and demanded his, no Carol’s money back. Merle had laughed his ass off when he got home, taunting him that Carol was gonna gut and fillet him. That was when he got his brilliant inspiration he would be the hunter!

Warily Daryl watched Carol’s face for the slightest clue to get the hell out of dodge. He tried to gauge her reaction through the myriad of emotions that were playing across her face. He wasn’t sure, but it kinda seemed like murdering him was starting to win out, and Daryl was mere seconds from throwing himself at her feet and promising her whatever she wanted if she let him live, when Carol finally smiled and said, _“I think this could work.”_

Letting out the breathe he was unaware he had been holding Daryl was instantly relieved, he was gonna live through this night after all, and with his hair intact.

_“Although we need to dirty you up a bit more.”_

_“Wait what do ya mean dirty me up?”_ Daryl could tell from the wicked gleam in Carol’s eyes, he was going to be so sorry for not wearing that wolf costume.

*****

Rick was officially miserable. His cousin was definitely a string bean with no ass at all. Alternating between lying on the bed pulling and tugging and then jumping up and down he had managed to squeeze into the damn pants. He literally had to forgo any underwear just to give his crouch a few precious millimeters of breathing space. The semi shiny black material didn’t give an inch. He could have passed for a matador or a stripper, more than likely the latter. Rick’s younger brother Carl, had taken one look at Rick in those pants, and started yelling, _“I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can’t deny!”_

Rick would have straggled the lil snot nose brat, but he was too afraid he would rip the pants if he made any sudden lunges. His mom just cooed about how handsome he looked with his wavy bronze hair brushed back and his little longer than normal curly hair touching his collar. The shirt and jacket appeared molded to his lithe frame, with the cream colored tie securely noosed around his neck, Rick felt like he was dead, all he needed was a coffin and he would be ready for his dirt nap.

_“Oh honey, Lori is going to love it! You look incredible.”_ His mom gushed as she ran to get her phone to take some quick pictures, “ _Just to send to grandma to show her how handsome you look,”_ she hastily added upon seeing Rick’s panic stricken face.

Rick’s dad was trying valiantly not to laugh outright in Rick’s face but the newspaper camouflage wasn’t really doing a great job, as his dad’s hands were shaking so bad, the fluttering newspaper looked ready to take flight. Sneaking closer to their dad, Carl’s bratty little eight-year-old voice piped in, _“I thought you were suppose to be a vampire.”_ Rolling his eyes, Rick mumbled, _“I am. I’m Edward from Twilight.”_

Carl burst out laughing. At which point their dad lost the battle and his raucous laughter joined Carl’s. _“What is so funny?”_ Rick sputtered, _“Edward was a badass.” What did I just say???_ Rick couldn’t believe he was actually trying to defend his character. _“Anyway this is for Lori.”_ Rick squeaked out. _“OMG, you don’t even like her!”_ Carl yelled.

_“Yes I do, I mean she isn’t all that bad.”_ Rick trailed off nervously running his hand through his hair. At that like quirk, Rick’s dad suddenly stopped laughing and focused on Rick’s body language. Oh crap, Rick knew that look, his dad had zeroed in to see if there was any validity to Carl’s outburst. Rick tried to keep his body movements still, trying not to give away anything but with his dad’s piercing gaze analyzing his every movements, Rick knew his secret was totally blown.

_“Carl go help your mom.”_

_“Aww but why”_ Carl whined.

_“Carl” “_

_Ok, ok I’m leaving.”_ Carl pouted as he stomped out of the room.

Mr. Grimes Sr. didn’t say a word he just continued to hold his son’s gaze. Finally breaking down from his dad’s patient but persistent scrutiny, _“Ok I admit it I don’t really like her, like that. Well actually I don’t really like her period.”_ Rick brokenly admitted. Mr. Grimes still did not respond. He knew Rick always worked out his problems if he wasn’t pressured. Rick would bottle everything up if questioned, better to let him talk when he was ready.

_“I mean I like her sure, ya know when she isn’t talking all the time or trying to tell me what to do. I mean she has our whole life planned out. How after I graduate from law school, we will get married, we will move to Atlanta so I can work in a big firm. How many kids we are going to have. It’s just too much. I like it here. Yeah its not a big city, but I don’t want to live in Atlanta, I don’t want to marry her, and I don’t want to go to LAW SCHOOL!”_ Rick hadn’t even noticed his voice was steadily raising through his little speech until he shouted out that last part. Looking horrified at his father Rick hung his head; he was ashamed of his outburst. His parents wanted him to go to law school that was all they had ever talked about when he was growing up. He didn’t want to disappoint them.

_“So what do you want to do?”_

Rick slowly raised his head surprised by his dad’s mild tone. Taking a deep breath Rick squared his shoulders and met his father’s eyes with his own determined set, _“I want to be a cop like you. I want to work right here in our town and I don’t want to marry Lori.”_

_“Ok.”_

_“Look I know you and mom wanted me to go to law school and I know mom really likes Lori, wait what?”_

_“I said ok.”_

Rick now knew what the term struck dumb meant. His dad had just said ok, was he playing with him, did he really mean it? Rick was confused, he thought his parents wanted him to go to law school and marry Lori and have lots of babies. Didn’t they?

_“Rick we want you to be happy, if following in my foot steps is what you want to do, then we support you. I would be proud to have you in my department. However I will not cut you any special favors. As the sheriff, I can’t have people spouting off about nepotism. But I know you will do me proud. As for marrying Lori, well I think your mom just wants grandbabies. Something with her biological clock I think. Don’t tell her I said that last part.”_

_“I already heard you mister and you are so in trouble,”_ drifted from the hallway, where Mrs. Grimes was standing with her phone. Taking Rick into her arms, Mrs. Grimes hugged her baby tightly. She already knew of course that Rick didn’t want to go to law school. She was glad her baby had finally figured out what he wanted. As for Lori, well the girl was pretty but she hated the way she bossed her baby around. Pulling Rick back from the embrace, _“I just want you to be happy baby, and before you ask… you are still taking her to this party.”_ Pausing briefly as she watched Rick’s face crumble, _“You can break up with her after sweetie.”_

_*****_

_“Oh my GOD! Have you seen Daryl, he looks so hot! He is all oily and his eyes are like so mysterious. I can’t believe Carol put black eyeliner on him. He just looks soo good!_ Beth squealed as she ran dodging all the people in the hallway, into the kitchen clutching her witch’s hat to keep it atop her head, with one hand and dragging poor Tara with her other. Sasha and Rosita had already come to that conclusion an hour ago when he and Carol had shown up. Sitting on the kitchen counter with her arms firmly wrapped around her girlfriend, Andrea and Michonne were both readily in agreement.

_“I gotta admit that boy has always had some serious biceps but Christ I was completely oblivious to the rest of that hot bod! Seriously Maggie, Daryl didn’t look like that last year until he started working at your dad’s farm, last summer. I mean Glen worked at your dad’s farm too, and well ya know.”_ Andrea trailed off as everyone’s eyes turned to Glen as he filled more bowls with white chocolate party mix. Feeling like his back was crawling with teeny tiny invisible spiders, Glen turned to see seven pairs of eyes studying him. Bashfully grinning, Glen waved as his eyes set on the love of his tender seventeen year old heart.

_“How can I notice Daryl’s body when Glen is around.”_ Maggie dreamily replied as she blew a kiss at her zombie lover. _“Oh God,”_ Michonne replied rolling her eyes as she settled herself comfortably in between Andrea’s legs.

_“Well I noticed!”_ Beth chirped _“Hey!”_ Tara yelled as she playfully punched Beth’s shoulder. _“Well I have!”_ Beth petulantly responded, giggling softly before pressing a soft kiss in apology to Tara’s cheek.

The party was in full swing, when Rick and Lori arrived. It was a good thing that Maggie’s folks owned a farm because Rick would have sworn the entire school was there and not just the upper classman. Maggie being a senior and Beth being a sophomore it seemed as if everybody was invited. Rick was grateful for that because it meant that maybe he could ditch Lori in the large crowd. However that girl seemed to have her radar firmly fixated on his whereabouts. Honestly Rick wasn’t looking forward to telling Lori their relationship was over, not because he wanted to be with her but simply because he didn’t want an argument. Too bad he couldn’t just send her a break up text message, but after the amazing conversation he had with his folks earlier he was happier than he had been in months.

Unfortunately Lori had picked up on his jovial mood and it made her feel somewhat uneasy. Rick hadn’t even complained when she airbrushed his face with a bleach like foundation to give it that blood drained appearance and then dusted it with a light silver powder that held tiny shimmering miniscule particles. Too bad he didn’t have any red contacts but the overall effect was breath taking. He looked better than Edward. Damn, Lori wished she could have worn that blush but Bella was human when they were married so she was stuck with just regular makeup.

Everyone else would look like rejects from some horror B film, while she and Rick looked absolutely fabulously perfect. Lori couldn’t wait to get to that party. She would take his arm just like in the movie and they would enter the party in the perfect costumes as the perfect couple. Lori couldn’t wait for all the ohhs and awws she was going to get. It would definitely make up for the lack of compliments Rick had failed to deliver. He hadn’t even said how beautiful she looked. Well that wasn’t exactly true, he did say she looked just like Bella, but somehow it didn’t really feel like a compliment. She had even gone to the local salon and got her hair in the same hairstyle. Ok maybe she went a little overboard for a Halloween party, but she wanted Rick to see how beautiful she would look at their own wedding one day.

Fussing in the visor mirror for the final time Lori vowed she would deal with Rick’s little attitude problem later, they were here and it was show time. Lori was so into her own little fantasy, she didn’t really notice until they got out of the car how far away Rick actually parked from the house. Lori could see the house and hear the music coming from the party, but it seemed like they had quite a walk ahead of them. _“Rick is there a reason we parked so far away?”_ Lori questioned sharply as she tried to untangle the bottom of her dress as she stepped onto the truck runner. Watching Lori’s difficulties with her dress, Rick wondered again if the brakes on his mom’s car really were squeaking, when she forbad him to use it and insisted he take his dad’s truck.

_“Let me help you Lori.”_

_“No no you will tear it, I got it, just move away.”_

Ok, Rick thought as he watched her land awkwardly next to him. Lori smiled triumphantly. _“See I told you I would handle it,”_ as she smoothly stepped to the side to allow Rick to close the door, extending her arm so Rick could properly escort her. Instead Rick almost caused her to lose her balance as he jogged past her,

_“Come on were already late.”_

Watching Rick jog up the road, Lori could only shuffle faster as a light rain started to fall. Gathering the train of her dress in a waded ball, Lori scrabbled as fast as she could after Rick’s retreating backside.

*****

Daryl was bored out of his mind. He promised Carol he wouldn’t hit anyone but he was getting tired of mysterious hands groping him. Mostly along his arms, but a couple of the more brazen partygoers had tried to slid their hands underneath his vest, and Daryl wasn’t having any of that. One girl, Daryl thinks she was a freshman called him a tease when he snatched her wondering hand away from his ass. What the hell was wrong with these girls? Most of them never even looked at him once, forgot about twice in school. Ok he admitted he had filled out over the summer working for Maggie’s dad, but he was still the same ole asshole Daryl Dixon.

He kinda had friends, well naw, he had some amazing friends, Carol, Michonne, Andrea, Maggie, Glen, even meathead Shane, and that was enough for him. There was even a time when he thought he had a best friend in Rick, but that ended when Lori came into the picture last year.

Lori came from Atlanta to Kings County to stay with her grandmother, because her dad was too busy as a corporate attorney and her mother was holed up in some country club type clinic, finding herself. She was only supposed to be here for that term. However she instantly took a shine to Rick and convinced her parents to let her stay until she graduated. Next thing you know they were a thang. Rick seemed really gone on her, She was different from the rest of the girls around here. He talked about how sophisticated she was, and how Lori wanted to go to the same college as him, and it was constant Lori says this and Lori thinks that. God it was fucking annoying. No one else seemed to like her, but Rick did and they had all been friends forever so they tolerated her. Well everyone except Daryl. Daryl hated the way she led Rick around talking about their future together, back in Atlanta.

Daryl still couldn’t believe that Rick threw their friendship away over that girl. Although Daryl knew deep down he was the one that pushed Rick away.

**_Everyone had been at the swimming hole just having fun that day. Daryl and Rick had spent the better part of the day goofing off cracking jokes at Shane in his brand new banana speedo, flexing his muscles and talking trash like normal. Glen and Maggie making cow eyes at each other while Andrea and Michonne bickered back and forth about nothing and everything at the same time. It was a good time until Carol with a small apologetic smile on her face showed up with Lori in tow._ ** **_Lori immediately started fussing over Rick lightly touching him and playing with his curls at his nape, batting her big brown bug eyes at him. When Lori started feeding Rick strawberries with her slender fingers ghosting over his lips, she had crossed the line._ **

**_“Jesus girl he is not an invalid, he can feed himself.”_ **

**_Everyone had laughed, but Lori was embarrassed and struck back like a viper. “Just because no one would ever care enough about you to do this don’t get bitchy.”_ **

**_The silence was deafening. No one said a word. Rick sat up immediately where he had been leaning back against Lori, “Lori that was uncalled for.”_ **

**_“Why Rick he is just jealous. I mean he knows how we feel about each other. He is just scared he is going to be alone when you go to college and he is stuck here in this town, by himself, with really no future what so ever.”_ **

**_Again silence pervaded the group. Daryl knew all his friends would probably be leaving to go to college and that hurt to know he wouldn’t see them for a long time and some of them never again but Rick wouldn’t forget about him. “You snotty little skinny bitch, these are my friends, its not like that.”_ **

**_“Really, when will Rick have time to come back here and just hang out with you? He is going to college then law school. Even if he did see you when he came home, what in the world would you have in common with him? Hmm going to talk about working at the garage and how many oil changes you’ve done, or maybe you can take him back to that shack, you call a home and fix him dinner of whatever the road kill of the day happens to be.” Lori spat back._ **

**_“Least I got a home, and someone who actually cares about me. I aint the one constantly being shipped off cause my parents don’t want me around.” Instantly Daryl knew he had gone too far. Carol had mentioned when Lori first came to their school, that her parents were always shuffling her to relatives being to busy with their own careers, and she had developed a serious abandonment complex because of it. Daryl was stunned when instead of lashing back at him she literally broke down in tears. He knew he needed to apologize but Daryl couldn’t get the words to form in his mouth. Instead he helplessly stood there as Rick scooted closer and folded Lori into his arms, trying to soothe her with gentle strokes to her trembling frame. Holding her Rick helped Lori to her feet as she swayed precariously looking so small in his arms. The others immediately rushed forward to assuage Lori with comforting words. Daryl brokenly watched as Rick slowly walked Lori to his truck and placed her inside stating he would take care of her, she was not alone. Something in Daryl burst as he ran towards the truck. “Rick, man I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, please just look at me, I’m...”_ **

**_One simple word froze Daryl where he stood. “Leave.”_ **

**_Cold. Dead. Final. Rick never turned to see the sorrow in his eyes. He just left._ **

Lori and Rick were officially together after that and Daryl never spoke to Rick again. Rick had tried several times after that day to speak to him, but Daryl never gave him a chance. Shane and Glen had also tried to bridge the gap between the two friends, but Daryl refused to go anywhere if he knew Rick would be there. Over the last few months each of their friends stopped mentioning Rick’s name in front of Daryl not wanting to be on the receiving end of the infamous Dixon temper. Carol was the only one who would sometimes mention Rick, carefully keeping Lori’s name omitted.

Daryl missed the other’s boy comfortable presence. Every time he saw Rick in the hallway at school or watched him from the shadows of the bleachers during baseball practice, was like a dagger piercing him in his heart. Daryl had loved Rick as far back as he could remember. He loved all of his friends with a dogged fierceness that would have surprised most people that didn’t know him. He realized it was more than brotherly affection when Rick started making appearances in his dreams, and his was the name he cried the first time he masturbated and came. Daryl never intended to tell Rick how he felt, as he didn’t want to drive the other boy away. He would be content with what he had with Rick and that would be enough.

So instead of pursuing the one he loved, he just moved from one boy to the other, collecting broken hearts like baseball cards. There was Gareth, and Caesar in ninth grade. Both of those relationships never went further than kisses and clothed groping. Then he met Aaron, who reminded Daryl so much of Rick during the summer, of his sophomore year. They had become pretty close during that time with Rick being at baseball camp. But Rick came home and Daryl let Aaron drift away. Aaron had been pretty upset with Daryl until he found Eric and the two became inseparable. Daryl didn’t miss Aaron, well he did miss the blowjobs, Aaron was very adept with that mouth of his.

_Wonder how good Rick would be. Those lips of his were made to suck cock_  Daryl mused, before realizing where he was. Coming back to reality, Daryl realized that Glen was laughing like a damn hyena as Shane again missed his mouth and spilled beer on the living room floor.

_“Godth damnth those girls!”_ Shane lisped trying unsuccessfully to push more of the ace bandage down his chin. Andrea had been dead set on Shane not being able to try anything with Michonne, and to keep the peace, Shane had agreed to let them wrap him in white gauze and these fucking bandages. He still had somewhat decent mobility in his arms and legs but Andrea was very thorough in securing his head paying special attention to his mouth. Shane could barely speak. In the last hour he had somewhat managed to work them loose enough that people could somewhat understand him, but eating and drinking still seemed to be out of his reach. _“Ims cant finis ma beer,”_ Shane whined, dejectedly brushing stray drops off his costume.

Rolling his eyes, and sighing in exasperation at his stricken friend, Glen handed over the straw he had snagged from the kitchen, in preparation for this eventuality. _“Here ya big baby.”_ Shane barely slurred a thank you, before grabbing the straw and sighing happily as he power sucked his beer. Daryl gave Shane a knowing smirk as he watched the other boy hollow out his cheeks, making the bandages across his face loosen with the forced inhale. _“Don be getttithh no ideas”_ , Shane mumbled as he caught Daryl’s expression, causing both boys to laugh hysterically.

_“Oh come on sugar, I didn’t know you were that talented,”_ Daryl drawled, while Glen made kissing noises in Shane’s ear. _“Knock it off you two, even I’m starting to feel bad for him.”_ Andrea’s voice carried over the noise of multiple conversations and the blaring beat of house music as she and Michonne wiggled through the crowd of hormonal teenage bodies trying to cut a path through the dining room into the living room, and having very little success.

At the sound of her voice Shane raised his pleading doe brown eyes trying to convey his sincerest apology for insisting Michonne go out with him. _He will NEVER EVER ask Michonne, out again. He is so sorry, please have mercy, this one time and he will be a better person, he swears!_ Watching the two from across the room he sees they have understood and accepted his apology, they are going to free him. He doesn’t have to drink his beer from a straw like a pansy. He knew Andrea wouldn’t stay mad at him all night long, she is a good friend! See here they come, they are making their way over to him, Shane could taste his freedom. Closing his eyes briefly, he could almost taste those mini burgers he saw in the kitchen. He was salivating at the mere thought when Glen’s shrill cackle shattered his beautiful vision. Opening his eyes wide, Shane quickly scanned the room to see what the hell was so funny, when his eyes settled on the backsides of Andrea and Michonne, as they slipped into the hallway vanishing into the crowd along with his dream burger.

_“Awwwww, I saidth sory! Come on guyth, unwrapth me. Glenth? Daryth? Pleasth!?_

_“Hell no, I’m not fucking with either of them._ _Michonne has been taking fencing lessons and remember Andrea knocked my tooth out once,”_ Glen huffed indignantly.

_“Youss was seveth and it was already loosth!”_

_“Doesn’t matter I’m not pissing either of them off to help you.”_

_“Daryth?_ ’ Shane begged.

Rubbing his chin as he appeared to contemplate Shane’s predicament, _“Sorry dude, your on your own.”_

_“Fuc Fuc FUCK!”_ Shane yelled out shambling through partygoers knocking into people as he tried to bend his knees to move faster but the wrappings were so snug, he could only mummy stagger in his attempts to chase down the evil duo.

*****

Lori was quietly seething as she stood next to Rick on the porch. Her dress was ruined. Her aunt was going to kill her! The train was completely wrecked. Bits and pieces were scattered along the muddy road leading to the driveway. The tattered remains were muddied and hanging limply behind her. The bottom of the dress was missing several of the beads, from where she had stepped on the hem several times ripping the flimsy lace that layered over the silk dress. She had several mud splats across the front as well as a large mud print from falling on her butt, when she stumbled on a loose rock, and she was pretty sure her shoe’s right heel was cracked. Pushing her sodden bangs out of her face, Lori turned to Rick, and took in his dampened appearance. Wet curls clinging to his head, his shoes were muddy as well but since his were black they didn’t look so bad, and although his clothes were wet, and clinging tightly to his body, she had to admit he actually looked hotter than when he first arrived at her house. He had somewhere along their jog had ripped his tie off and now with him freeing his neck from the oppressive rigidness, he looked sexy as hell. Shit even his make up looked better, as the rain seemed to accentuate the glitter. Rick looked ethereal, whereas Lori’s eyes were itching and probably red since her mascara was not waterproof and she could feel her eyelashes clumping together making her vision blurry.

_“I don’t think I’m up for this Rick I just want to go home.”_ Lori whined. Ignoring her tone, _“No way, everyone is expecting us and I put this damn monkey suit on, so we are not going anywhere.”_

Lori was momentarily stunned, _what the hell was this?_ Rick never talked back to her. He always did what she said, that was part of the reason why she was with Rick in the first place. He was always so malleable to her whims. This was new and Lori didn’t like this little change in him one damn bit. Trying to regain control of the situation, Lori screamed, _“I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!”_ as the front door swung open revealing Andrea and Michonne. Both couples froze, as eyes quickly took in each other before Andrea broke the silence howling in laughter. Michonne was at least a little more discreet as she covered her mouth trying to stifle hers.

_“OH MY GOD”, what the hell happened to you, two? I thought you guys were dressing up like the couple from Twilight not the Corpse Bride,”_ Andrea squealed, clutching Michonne as she doubled over in another burst of laughter. Flustered and completely embarrassed, Lori roughly pushed past Andrea into the house once again snagging her dress and ripping the delicate silk. Spinning around to grab the ruined material was when Lori’s heel finally gave out, completely cracking in half, causing her to crash into the doorframe. Gesturing wildly Lori tried to steady her balance and toppled into Shane who had finally managed to make it the door. _“Timber,”_ Michonne yelled while deftly moving out of the way of the colliding catastrophe as Lori knocked Shane to the floor sprawling on top of him landing face first in his mummy covered crotch.

Deathly silence filled the house as someone had conveniently decided that was the best time to change cd’s. Silence slowly gave way to soft twitters, until loud obnoxious laughter rang throughout the sturdy farmhouse. Rick tried to keep a straight face as he hurried to assist Lori off of Shane, but one look into her raccoon smudged eyes, and he lost his fragile control, laughing along with everyone else. _“ Im sorry Lori,”_ Rick wheezed, _“Come on let me help you up.”_ Slapping away his extended hand, snarling, _“I don’t need your damn help, I got it.”_ Lori attempted to crawl off Shane using the wall to pull herself up.

Pushing through the crowd of kids, Maggie took one look at Lori’s wrecked costume and screamed, _“Ladies and Gentlemen, hands down best costume goes to Lori for her corpse bride!”_ Clapping and glaring threateningly around her, Maggie steered the crowd into a celebratory cheer, as she moved Lori further into the house, gently pulling the overwrought girl closer to her as she slyly worked them to the nearest bathroom. With a paint me confused look, Glen absentmindedly stared as Shane slowly rocked back and forth trying to gain enough momentum to get his feet back under him whimpering how he couldn’t get up. Rolling their eyes at Shane the slug creature, Michonne and Andrea finally took mercy and hefted him back to his feet. With the show over, the music resumed and the party atmosphere was back in full swing.

Catching Rick’s eyes, Daryl’s widen as he took in his friend’s appearance. Standing there with his rapidly drying curls tousled every which way and those pouty cherry red lips begging to be devoured. Daryl couldn’t seem to break the spell that Rick had ensnared him in, and Rick seemed to be just as trapped as he stared at Daryl with such intensity that Daryl felt it dragging across his skin. Rick had completely forgotten about Lori as soon as his eyes met Daryls. He was transfixed, pinned in place like those butterflies in his ninth grade science project. Daryl was the epitome of a wild huntsman, and Rick was his prey. With sudden clarity of vision, Rick knew what he wanted to do with his life but more importantly he knew whom he wanted to share this life with. Rick didn’t just love his friend; He was in love with him and had always been.

Peering into his eyes, with his newfound knowledge, Rick wanted to cross the room and meld their lips together, fuse their bodies so no one would separate them again. But Rick had screwed up; he had chosen Lori over Daryl. He hadn’t meant too, but he did. He hurt him. Now here he was drowning in the eyes of the only person he had ever or would ever love. Rick felt his heart break with longing. He didn’t have Daryl’s love; He didn’t even have his friendship anymore. Rick tore his gaze away from Daryl’s as he felt hot tears starting to form. Before they threatened to overwhelm him, Rick abruptly turned around and pushed his way back through the hallway.

Daryl was confused. _What the hell just happened!?!_ For that brief moment he and Rick were connected. He swore he saw his own feelings mirrored in Rick’s eyes. He saw realization, he saw hope, he saw love. But it faded and Daryl read his sorrow, and something else…regret? Rick had looked scared, but why would Rick be afraid of him, and then Rick was gone. It was so confusing. Daryl couldn’t let him leave, not again. He screwed up once, not this time. Rick was his and he wasn’t going to push him away anymore.

Turning to Glen, with a readily made lie, _“Dude I already know, so just go.”_ Glen theatrically shooed at him. _“What do ya mean?”_

Looking at Daryl as if he was stupider that even Shane, _“Man all of us have known for like forever you have been in love with Rick. I mean it’s been pretty obvious how you have felt and for the last several months it’s been clear as day that Rick feels the same way about you. So you know… like umm… go get your man …and stuff.”_ Glen sheepishly added.

Daryl couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Everyone knew? Rick felt the same way about him as well? Daryl didn’t know if he should punch Glen for being a smartass or hug him, so he settled for a brotherly slap on the back, before pushing his own way through the slightly inebriated crowd. Of course he didn’t fail to miss, Glen yelling like a little bitch about how he broke his back. But well Glen should have known better than to tease a Dixon, hell Merle would have laid him on his ass as a thank you.

Thank god the rain had stopped leaving a gentle breeze wafting through the trees in the woods behind the barn. Rick had only made it this far, when the tears started flowing freely down his cheeks. Tears and rain had freely mixed so if anyone had seen him they would not have known he was crying. The rain had stopped with the cessation of Rick’s crying, as if mother nature was attuned to his heartache. Now sitting here on the broken wooden fence, Rick was numb. He felt empty and eerily calm. He didn’t want to go back to the party and he didn’t want to go home. Rick thought about how happy he had been earlier when his parents supported his decision to become a cop. For once the thought about the future was bright with possibilities. Now he felt worse than he had several months ago. How could he have a future without Daryl in it? Looking up as the scattered stars illuminated the dark sky, Rick whispered, _“I don’t want to be alone.”_ closing his eyes tightly before fresh tears started to fall.

_“Well why the hell you sitting out here then?”_ Daryl cooed in his ear _“JESUS CHRIST!”_ Rick screamed, wildly flailing his arms as he gracelessly fell off the fence. Daryl loomed over Rick’s sprawled body with the widest grin splitting his face. _“You scared the shit out of me, Daryl,”_ Rick feebly gasped as he tried to still his wildly beating heart.

Daryl’s gaze greedily drank in Rick’s shaking form as his eyes lazily crawled over every delicious contour of Rick’s prone body until resting on Rick’s slightly trembling lips. Rick looked like a wanton feast and Daryl was consumed with a sudden lust to devour him whole. Leaning down slowly Daryl gently ghosted his fingers over Rick’s chest until they were directly over his rapidly beating heart. Daryl’s fingers stilled and he slowly pressed down until his palm was resting on Rick’s chest and he could feel Rick’s erratic heart rhyme. Daryl could feel his own heartbeat quicken to match the own under his hand. Cerulean eyes drowned in depths of indigo in complete understanding of feelings shared and reciprocated as gentle smiles graced their lips. Reluctantly removing his hand Daryl rose and silently offered Rick his hand. Slowly exhaling, Rick reached out and grasped Daryl’s warm hand feeling strong fingers encircle his own before being pulled into Daryl’s melting embrace.

Before Rick could form any coherent response, his thoughts dissipated under the searing kiss Daryl claimed his mouth with. Daryl moaned into Rick’s mouth, slightly shivering against Rick’s body as he felt cool hands sensuously rubbing across his back. Nails lightly played up and down his spine as he broke away from Rick’s delectable mouth, and buried his head in the crook of Rick’s neck as his senses were overloaded with Rick’s intoxicating scent. One would think Daryl was the vampire, as he lightly ran his teeth across Rick’s pulse grazing that spot softly with sharp nips and gentle open-mouthed kisses as his tongue laved Rick’s soft skin. Grasping Daryl’s lower back Rick roughly pulled Daryl firmly into him as he slowly backed up until his legs hit the broken fence. Slowly Rick moved his hands up Daryl’s back until his fingers tangled into long silky strands of chestnut hair. Tugging on his hair Daryl was forced to abandon the tantalizing cleft nestled in Rick’s collarbone. Groaning softly Daryl noticed the slight discoloration on the raised skin where his lips and tongue had been actively engaged for the last few minutes. Smiling smugly into Rick’s sky blue eyes Daryl knows for a fact that hickey is gonna be visible on that porcelain skin for at least a week. Mesmerized by Daryl’s mouth, Rick leans in tracing Daryl’s upper lip with his tongue before repeating the wicked torture on his bottom lip. _“Daryl did you just give me a hickey?”_

_“Maybe, not my fault ya bruise easy.”_ Daryl teased. Raising Daryl’s head until their eyes were level, Daryl’s confidence is a little shaken as he sees the lustful leer in Rick’s eyes, _“Good"_ , Rick growled, _“I want everyone to know who I belong too,”_ before dragging Daryl into the most soul wrecking kiss of his life.

*****

That was the Best Party Ever! Beth stubbornly maintained. Although she and Maggie were both grounded until they graduated. Which really wasn’t fair since Maggie was a senior and she was only a sophomore. However Beth didn’t care it was worth it!

Maggie on the other hand felt the punishment was completely unjustified. Hell she didn’t even get to make out with her sweet wookie snookums, due to a certain drama queen. Maggie had spent most of her night consoling an inconsolable cheerleader in her bedroom, which now smelled like cow shit. As she discovered later, all of that wasn’t mud on Lori’s costume.

Everyone seemed to have had a great time going by Instagram. Carol had made a huge impression on Tyresse, if them making out in her dad’s study for most of the night was any indication. Even Shane became blissfully happy once the evil duo had removed most of his mummy wrappings and he was able to gorge himself on all the food. Abe had found him facedown slumped over the dining room table in a food coma with bits of potato salad clinging to his cheek. Yep even her own traitorous boyfriend, who’s name she was not currently speaking, spent all his time deejaying, and being the life of the party if the Facebook pictures were real, and oh they were very real, as she yelled at him in frustration before her dad confiscated her cell phone this morning.

Sighing in frustration, Maggie didn’t even get to find out what happened to Rick or Daryl, since no one seemed to know what happened to either of them. They both just disappeared. She had to leave her OWN party to drive stinky britches home in her dad’s pickup. At least Lori didn’t put up much of a fight about having to ride in the back of the truck. She really did smell like shit!

_“Come on Maggie, if we get our chores done quickly, maybe daddy will let me go hang out at Tara’s before curfew, I really want to see the pictures everyone posted. You can come with… since ya know you’re still mad at Glen“,_ Beth offered.

_“Oh yeah like were going to get done with that list of chores any time soon,”_ Maggie muttered as she opened the door to the barn. _“Well I don’t care if you wanna be a grouch. I had the best time ever and so did everyone else. I bet even Rick and Daryl did before they left.”_

_“No they didn’t. I really wanted them to have a good time, I was kinda hoping they would make up and be friends again.”_ That was the worst part of the entire night, two of her closest friends were still not talking, this party she concocted with Glen was suppose to force the two dumbasses to realize how much they missed hanging out together. Shaking her head and reaching for the horse feed bucket, _“Now they will never be friends again. I just wanted...,”_ Maggie dropped the feed bucket at Beth’s shrill shrieking. Whipping around all she got was a glimpse of her sister’s blond ponytail as she hightailed it out of the barn screaming, _“Oh My God, I’ve gotta call Tara!”_ Retracing Beth’s footsteps, Maggie peeked into the last horse stall.

A few minutes later a beaming Maggie quietly exited the barn not wanting to disturb the naked lovers slumbering in each other’s amorous embrace.

Fin


End file.
